During normal use on machines such as mining machines including electric rope shovels, ground engaging tool adapters may experience stresses in their legs that straddle the lips of excavating buckets and the like. It is not uncommon for these components to see extremely high loads due to severe operating or material conditions. Consequently, the lips of the buckets may become worn over time due to slippage of components such as the tool adapter that ride on this edge. This can lead to undesirable maintenance for the machine while these parts are replaced.